The Twelve Days Before Christmas
by xXChiasaHimuraXx
Summary: Christmas brings about different reactions from everyone. For some, it truly is the happiest time of the year, but for others... Somtimes it would almost be better to forget about Christmas altogether. But this Christmas is different. For some reason, everything just feels right. Twelve connected one-shots. Christmas Eve: It's time for the annual Christmas guild party! Plus BONUS
1. Let the Snow Wars Begin!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm glad you've come, and I hope you enjoy this little bit of festiveness. (:

**Do Note: **This isn't romance; I like shipping, but, quite frankly, no one ever agrees and I wanted this to be enjoyable for everyone - not to mention I can see just about every character with more than one person. As such, there are no shippings (however, there are some scenes that can be taken either way...).

Also, special thanks to my unofficial beta, TheGreatCody. (Basically I just asked if he wanted to read them, he said 'heck yeah!' and yeah...)

_Mood Music: _Anything Christmas-y, really. I think I was listening to Relient K's _Let it Snow Baby, Let it Rein Deer._

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. To start, I'm German. And I'm female.

* * *

_Let the Snow Wars Begin!_

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Gray rolled onto his stomach, thumping his pillow over his head to block out the noise. What could _possibly _be so important for someone to wake him up before ten in the morning?

"OI! GRAY!"

The ice mage groaned. "Why?" he moaned to himself.

BANG, BANG, BANG! "Gray! C'mon! Have you seen outside yet? It snowed all last night, and it's still coming down! Gramps is about to announce the teams, and if you don't hurry you won't get to play!"

Gray was suddenly awake, sitting up quickly. "Natsu! Don't let them start without me! I'm coming!"

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry! I'll find a way to stall; after all, I have a score to settle from last year remember?" Without another word, Gray could hear the Dragon Slayer loudly thumping down the corridor, heading for the door to the outside of the boys' dorm building.

Gray quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes and shoes. He grinned. It was, after all, the first snow of the winter in Magnolia! For Fairy Tail, that meant the annual first-snow-of-the-winter Snow Wars!

Within a minute, Gray was outside, running as fast his legs could carry him towards South Gate Park as the snow continued to fall softly around him. In ten minutes time, he knew, the peace that had settled on the town would be shattered.

* * *

Gray reached the park just as Master Makarov mounted the platform at one end of the area.

"There you are!" Lucy greeted. "I thought you wouldn't make it!"

Gray smirked. "Are you kidding me? Natsu and I have a score to settle from last year still! That baka wouldn't dream of letting me get out of it!" He winked.

Erza sighed, rolling her eyes. "'Last year'? That 'score' has been going on for years!"

Lucy laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me!"

"Alright everyone!" Makarov declared. Every member's attention was immediately on the Fairy Tail master. "Who's ready to find out this year's Snow Wars teams?" The entire guild cheered. At the master's raised hand, everyone quieted down again. "The teams are as follows:

"Fairy Tail Red: Wendy Marvel, Cana Alberona, Vijeeter Ecor, Warren Rocko, Elfman Strauss, Jet, and Natsu Dragneel.

"Fairy Tail Blue: Juvia Lockser, Evergreen, Laki Olietta, Alzack Connell, Freed Justine, Nab Lasaro, and Gray Fullbuster.

"Fairy Tail Black: Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, Kinana, Bickslow, Laxus Dreyar, Droy, Loke, and Romeo Conbolt.

"Fairy Tail Green: Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden, Bisca Connell, Gajeel Redfox, Gildarts Clive, Max Alors, and Reedus Jonah.

"And, as always, your moderators are myself, Macao, Wakaba, and Mirajane.

"The Fairy Tail Snow Wars Rules are as follows:

All Magic is permitted. However, if Natsu melts all the snow like he did several years ago, the wars will end, and Red Team will finish in fourth place. Gray is also not allowed to throw ice balls. You already know what will happen to you, Gray, so just don't do it.

Your identifying team tags must always be visible. Hiding a tag will result in being disqualified, and two hundred points will be taken from your team.

Exceeds are allowed to participate for any team they chose but must choose one team to play on and cannot switch teams. They too must have identifying tags.

Points are distributed according to hits. Body shots are ten points, arms and legs are fifteen points, and head shots are thirty points.

Know who is on your team. Attacking a teammate will result in a twenty-point loss.

"Now, then. I have the Red Team tags, Macao has the Blue Team tags, Wakaba has the Black Team tags, and Mira has the Green Team tags. As soon as everyone has been tagged, we will begin!"

"Levy-chan," Lucy asked as the guild divided, "how in the world do they keep track of hits?"

"Magic!" Levy answered enthusiastically. "That's one reason why the tags always have to be visible. They have magic imbedded that allows for the tracking of how many times and where a person gets hit! The scores will be show on Lacrima screens during the entire war, though who has time to actually look at the score?"

Lucy laughed lightly. "This is going to be fun!"

A few minutes later, everyone had attached his or hers tags – two of them, the same color as the team they were one – to their person wherever they wanted, really, as the tags were actually bandanas with the Fairy Tail symbol printed on them. Natsu had his tied around his biceps; one of Gray's was around his forehead with the other tied around his left wrist; Lucy had one tied in her hair, the other was around her right wrist; Erza's were both tied around her thighs.

"Moderators, are your teams ready?" Makarov called out. When three 'Ayes!' reached him, he nodded, looking out over the teams where they gathered in different corners of the park. "Good luck, Fairy Tail Teams! May the wars be ever in your favor!"

At his words, the teams surged forward with a mighty roar. Gray instantly made barriers and walls out of the snow for his teammates to hide behind – though they didn't last long. Natsu and Gildarts quickly demolished them, only to find them almost instantly back in place. Before long, the duo gave up on destroying the barriers and started attacking other people instead.

Levy had a couple of opponents pinned with her Solid Script: Ice, and was repeatedly bombarding them with snowballs until Natsu came along and melted the words with his fire. Then the tables were turned: Jet raced around firing snow at a break-neck speed until he was tripped up by a flying person ramming into him. With the collision, Erza and Evergreen joined into their battle.

Gildarts was untouchable, as always. Before anything could hit him, it would shatter into a million, sparkly pieces. Nearby, Freed had constructed a few runes to give a few of his members a respite. Within those runes, Team Blue was planning, plotting. As the runes dispersed, Freed, Gray, Juvia, and Laki moved to different points around Gildarts. As Laki and Juvia threw snowballs at him in his line of vision, he shattered them – but failed to see the attack from the tree above him. Just as the girls' snowballs shattered, Freed and Gray's both made contact with the top of the man's head. A completely stunned Gildarts stared at them as the Blue Team cheered, taking pride in being the first to ever hit Gildarts in the history of the Snow Wars!

However, Natsu was less than happy. "Oi! Ice Butt! I was supposed to be the first one to hit Gildarts!"

Gray laughed. "Too late, Lizard Boy!"

Thus started the yearly snow brawl between the two friends.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

"Alright, everyone!" Makarov's voice carried clearly in the chilly air over South Gate Park. "That's the end of the wars!" He laughed at the sight below him. Just about all of the Fairy Tail mages were lying in the snow, completely out of breath. "Mira is already back at the guild, preparing hot chocolate for us all; by the time you all get yourselves picked up off the ground, I'm sure it'll be ready! Winners will be announced once everyone makes it back to the guild!"

In no time at all, everyone was back at the guild, Mira's hot chocolate too tempting for anyone to take too long to get back. With hot drink warming them inside, and good company around a blazing fire place warming them outside, everyone was soon just as lively as when the Snow Wars had begun. No one really minded waiting for the results of the Wars – after all the results didn't really matter much to anyone; the only thing it really resulted in was bragging rights – and the guarantee that the winning team of the current year would be split for the next year's Wars.

After an hour of hot chocolate and banter, Master Makarov finally took the stage. "And now," he spoke, automatically gaining everyone's attention, "as soon as Natsu and Gray stop chucking marshmallows at each other, I will give the results of this year's Fairy Tail Snow Wars!" When the cheering died down – and the marshmallows had stopped flying, he continued. "In last place with 530 points, Green Team! In third place with 705 points, Red Team! In second place, with 980 points –" Makarov paused for affect – "Blue Team! That leaves Black Team in first place with 1025 points! Congratulations to all the teams! Now then, who is ready for another round of hot chocolate?"

As the guild cheered again, Mira brought out more of her special recipe.

'Yeah,' Gray thought to himself as Mira poured him another mug, 'that was worth the wake-up call this morning!'


	2. Juvia and Gajeel:That Time of Year Again

**A/N: **Short, sweet, and to the point. Enjoy. (:

Special thanks to my one reveiwer, ElodieKumari94, and to Lilitraum for the wonderful PM, and the other person who added this to their faves, whitneysixx. (And, hey, I'm a sucker for feed-back. Let me know what you think, huh?)

* * *

_That Time of Year Again_

"What are all those envelopes by the request board?" Juvia asked as she entered the guild hall with Gajeel, Natsu, and Erza.

"Eh? Oh!" Natsu's eyes widened slightly. "Jii-chan must have finally put out the Secret Santa names!"

"Secret Santa?" Gajeel asked.

Erza nodded. "Every year each member gets the name of another member to buy a gift for. The name each person gets is a secret though, known only to Master Makarov as he is the one to randomly select the names! Then, on Christmas, they get handed out by Santa himself!"

"Who is really Elfman," Natsu muttered. Then a little louder, "C'mon! Let's go see whose names we got!"

Juvia smiled brightly as Natsu sped off in the direction of the board. "Everything is so festive at Fairy Tail! It reminds Juvia of Christmas at Phantom Guild!"

Erza gave the younger mage a lopsided smile. "Christmas at Phantom?"

She nodded. "Hai. It may have been a rather dreary place the rest of the year, but that doesn't mean we didn't celebrate, too!"

Gajeel nodded as he followed the girls towards the board. "It's true. That was the only time, really, when the guild had any color in it, but I guess even Jose liked the holiday." He laughed. "You should have seen the lights around the inside of the place! No one ever would have thought we would end up disbanded for attacking another guild, let me tell you!"

"The place glowed with red and green and silver!" Juvia exclaimed. "The lights, the tinsel and garland, the tree!" She stopped and looked around the guild hall, her excitement falling slightly. "Does Fairy Tail not decorate for Christmas, Erza-san?"

"Ah," Erza nodded. "We put up lights and decorations at our Caroling Party, but the tree doesn't go up until the Christmas Eve Party!"

Gajeel smiled widely. "Caroling you say?"

"Hai. Everyone in Magnolia is welcome! We often have townspeople join in with us, as a matter of fact. The caroling party is really a time of coming together as a town. We help people deck out their homes and, in return, they help us here at the guild as well. Then we go around the town singing for everyone to enjoy!"

"That sounds so wonderful!" Juvia beamed. "Juvia can't wait!"

Natsu came running back up to them. "Erza! Juvia! Gajeel! I got your envelopes!" He handed them over to their respective owners.

Erza smiled as she opened hers. Lucy would be easy to buy for!

Natsu, too, was satisfied with his name. Since it was her first Christmas back with them, he would certainly try to make Lisanna's present special!

Gajeel frowned. What in the world was he supposed to get a girl like Levy? He hardly knew her!

Juvia almost passed out from sheer glee. Gray-sama! …But what would she get him?

"Juvia," Erza spoke, breaking into the water mage's thoughts. "Maybe we should shop together for our Secret Santa presents. It's always more fun to go with someone, after all!"

Juvia looked relieved. Erza was a close friend of Gray-sama's after all! "Maybe you can help Juvia find something. Juvia is not really sure what to get as Juvia really doesn't know Gray-sama very well…"

Erza's smile fell slightly. "Juvia… He may not even get it, to be honest."

Juvia frowned. "What does Erza-san mean?"

"I'm not sure I've ever seen him come to one of the Christmas Eve parties." She shook her head. "No one really knows why, but he tends to be distant this time of year. Most of the time he's on a job over Christmas."

Juvia's smile returned. "Then Juvia will just have to deliver it to Gray-sama herself! If Gray-sama is gone, Juvia will wait until he gets back!"

"That's very bold of you, Juvia," Erza smiled back. "I think that would be a fantastic idea!"

"We should decorate his door," Natsu added. "Macao says he never does even though everyone else in the dorm does."

Gajeel smiled. "Just leave that to me!"

Juvia clapped her hands excitedly. "Juvia _does _so love this time of year!"


	3. Natsu: Christmas Destruction

**A/N: ** Shortest one of them yet. Most likely won't be any shorter than this, considering I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written. Enjoy. (:

Special thanks go out to Naturesshadows for reviewing AND adding to her faves and alerts!

_Mood Music: _I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas, Relient K's version. (:

Disclaimer: Do I really need this?

* * *

_C__hristmas Destruction_

"Hey, Natsu!" Macao called from across the guild hall. "Let's not have to replace the front doors this year, eh?" Laughter echoed through the hall at his words; Natsu just frowned and continued on his way to where Lucy and Erza were sitting.

"Natsu," Lucy asked as he sat down, "what was he talking about?"

Instead of Natsu answering, Erza chuckled out the answer. "Oh, nothing much, really. It's just that every year, it seems, Natsu seems to manage to destroy something. Nothing new there; he destroys things all year, after all! Why should Christmas be an exception?"

"Hey!" he defended. "I didn't destroy anything last year!"

"Yes, you did." Erza crossed her arms on the table top. "The star for the top of the tree, remember?"

Natsu's head slammed down onto the table. "Right," he muttered. "Dang!"

Lucy chuckled lightly. "What else have you destroyed, Natsu?"

"Do we have to talk about this? I just came to find a quick job and to ask if you two wanted to come…"

"Oh, where to start!" Erza grinned evilly as Natsu groaned loudly. "One year he melted all the snow which brought an abrupt end to that year's Snow Wars. Another year he ate all the sugar cookies before we could decorate them. I think it was the first year he was here that he caught the garland on fire. A few years ago – when Fairy Tail used to put on a program during the Caroling Party – Natsu somehow managed to misplace the props. And who could forget the one year he burned the tree?"

By this point, Lucy was laughing so hard she was almost crying. When she could finally speak again, she said, "Somehow none of that surprises me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Natsu muttered. "Just wait; you'll see! This'll be the year that will be hitch-free!"

Erza shook her head, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I'm not sure that there's much left for you to destroy without repeating yourself. So you might actually be right!"

Natsu stood back up. "That's right; go ahead and laugh! I'm gonna go find a job to take…"

"Just look at it this way, Natsu," Erza pointed out as he walked away. "Christmas just wouldn't be the same if you weren't destroying something. It's practically a tradition now, after all!"


	4. Gray: Here's to Many More

**A/N: **And here is one of my favorites, simply because it's about Gray. (: Honestly, not completely happy about the very end, but... *shrugs* Whatever. Don't know how to fix it exactly so... There it is.

Thanks again to Naturesshadow for reviewing, but also to the-raven-haired-wolf and 4-Sweet-Lianna to adding this story to their faves/alerts!

_Mood Music: _Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More by Relient K is what inspired this one. I would listen to it if I were you. (: (Not to mention that's where I got the title...)

Disclaimer: Ya'll really think I own Fairy Tail? I think you need a straight jacket and a rubber room...

* * *

_Here's to Many More_

If he thought about it hard, Gray could remember when Christmas brought about good times and cheer. Bits and pieces of memories long gone would surface every now and again – memories of decorating a tall tree outside with edible decorations he and Lyon and Ur had made for the birds and squirrels, memories further back of a grand feast and presents piled high under the tree in the home he shared with his parents. But that was a time long passed. He no longer had pleasant memories for this time of year because every year found him out on a job somewhere now. But that was by choice; he spent the holiday alone, and that was the way he wanted it. (Or at least that was what he told himself; he would never admit that being alone hurt.)

Everyone in the guild knew he hated the season though no one really knew why. So when Wendy approached him about the annual Christmas guild party, every member held his or her breath. Surely he wouldn't hurt her like he had Natsu the first time the fire-brain had enquired, would he?

"Gray-san!" Wendy called excitedly as she plopped down on the barstool next to his. "Are you excited for the party on Christmas Eve? I am!"

Gray simply gave the younger mage an indifferent look, much to the relief of the other mages. "Why would I be? I'm not going."

Wendy's smile fell. "You're not? Why? You've never missed a party before…"

He shrugged taking a long gulp of his drink. "I never go. I just… don't like Christmas much, okay?" He stood up, heading for the mission board. "Maybe I'll just take a job…"

"But… That's kind of a lonely way to spend the holidays, isn't it? I mean, holidays are for spending time with the people you care about…"

Gray stopped a few paces away from the bar at her words, his head falling forward, eyes closing momentarily. "Yeah, well… the people I cared the most for are gone. So I guess it's fitting to be alone, wouldn't you say?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. No one should ever be alone on Christmas."

Gray lifted his head, turning slightly to face the girl. "I'd rather be alone. Just let it be." He turned back towards the mission board.

"I don't understand why. I guess because I don't think you're telling the truth."

He hesitated. Chewing the inside of his bottom lip, Gray fought with himself. He had made it a point to never tell anyone, but should he tell her? He was six years her senior, after all, and she had yet to really see the cruelties of the world; would she even understand? He wasn't good with words in situations like this… With a soft sigh, he reluctantly returned to the bar, resuming the seat he had abandoned only a moment before. "It hurts less when I keep myself busy," he muttered, rubbing a hand tiredly over his eyes. "I don't have to think about everything I have lost as I see everyone else with their families. I know I'm not the only one who no longer has a family to spend it with, but it's just better that I'm not here. I don't want to be a damper on everyone else's joy. Believe me, Wendy; being out on a job is the best place for me to be this time of year. Please just accept that fact like the rest of the guild has."

"But… I want you to come," Wendy spoke quietly. "It won't be the same without you."

"I have to agree with her, Gray." The ice mage turned in his seat to see Erza standing behind them, her arms folded over her chest. "You know, just because you never come that doesn't mean we don't think about you and wonder where you are and worry if you're half dead or not somewhere. Besides," she smirked in attempt to lighten the mood, "what's a party without you and Natsu starting a fight?"

Gray turned away, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I'd rather not."

Erza sighed, sitting down beside him on the opposite side from Wendy. "What would it take to convince you to come this year?"

"My parents and Ur," he answered so quietly his voice was almost inaudible in the busy guild hall.

For a moment the trio was silent as his words took hold in Erza's mind. _So _that's _why, _she mentally acknowledged. She placed a hand on the ice mage's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Gray…" She sighed softly. "Gomen'nasai. I… I know it's hard, but someone once told me that it's pointless to live in the past when you aren't capable of changing it. Instead of wallowing in sorrow, it's better to move forward. _Moving on_ doesn't mean forgetting, after all; it simply means _living_, continuing on despite your loss_._ I may not have known them, Gray, but I do know that they must have loved you and wouldn't want you to spend Christmas alone and hurting. You may not have them anymore, but you have us. _All _of us. Fairy Tail is as much a _family_ as it is a guild. You of all people should know that, Gray; _you _are the one who taught _me _that, after all."

Gray remained silent, lost in thought as memories of both his parents and Ur swirled inside his mind. _"Mama, mama, mama! Papa, papa, papa! It's Christmas! You have to wake up!" – "Gray, the sun isn't even up yet…" – "So?" _Gray couldn't help but let a sad smile tug at the corners of his mouth at the memory. It was the last Christmas he'd had with his parents. _"Then you like it, Gray?" – "Very much, Ur-sensei!" – "Good! I'm glad… It's good to see you smiling for once, you know. You should try it more often."_ Slowly he nodded. "Ur always told me," he spoke softly, "that I should smile more, that it wasn't fitting to wear a frown all the time. Despite having lost her daughter, she could still be happy and smile." He paused. "I think it would make her happy if I finally learned how to smile again."

Erza smiled warmly. "It would make more than just Ur happy, Gray."

The ice mage returned her smile with a genuine one of his own. But, before he could respond, their conversation was oh-so rudely interrupted.

"OI! Popsicle!"

Wendy sighed. "Natsu always knows when to walk into a conversation, doesn't he?"

Without missing a beat, Gray rose to the challenge, standing up abruptly. "Fire-brain! Can't you see we're having a _nice, civil _conversation here?!"

"What? You afraid to fight, Ice Pants?"

"Not on your life, Lizard Boy!"

As the two moved away, throwing punches as well as words, Erza sighed.

"So," Wendy mused. "Do you suppose that's a 'yes, I'm going to the party'?"

Erza stood up, heading for the duo. When she reached them, she slammed their heads together. "Let's NOT have to rebuild the guild again, huh?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out," Wendy murmured to herself as she listened to the melee that now engulfed most of the guild hall.

"I think," Mirajane came up to her behind the bar, "that he most likely will."

Wendy turned back around to face the waitress. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, when he first came here, he tended to avoid a lot of things at first. But, with time, the right people were able to persuade him to change some of those mindsets with the right encouragement. Sometimes," she smiled, "he just needs the right person to give him a little shove in the right direction!"


	5. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman: Never Far Apart

**A/N: **Gomen'nasai, minna! I know I'm getting this up later than usual, but I was with my bestie all day. =P This isn't one of my faves, but I like it well enough... Enjoy. (:

Special thanks to ElodieKumari94 for reviewing, as well as to ecurtis554 for adding this to their alerts. Arigato minna! (:

_Mood Music: _I Hate Christmas Parties by, once again, the wonderful Relient K. (:

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

_Never Far Apart_

"It certainly is going to be different this year," Mirajane smiled down at Lucy. "With Lisanna here and everything, I mean. Christmas just wasn't the same after what happened…"

"Really?" Lucy enquired, tilting her head to the side in interest. "What changed?"

"Well…"

_XX Years Before_

"I'm not going, and that's final!"

"Elfman, you can't skip out because she's gone this year! Those kids are counting on you still – you can't let them down, can you?"

"I guess I am! Because I'm not going!"

"_Please, _Elfman! Who else is going to play Santa this year?"

"Gildarts."

"How can he when he may not even be the _country_ for all we know?!"

"Mystogan then! No one ever sees his face anyway!"

Mira sighed. "And where do you propose we find him?"

"Ah... Then… GRAY!"

"Elfman! Are you even _hearing _yourself? Do you not remember what that boy did to Natsu when he so much as _mentioned _Christmas to him? Besides, even with all the padding in that costume, he would never pass!"

Elfman ran a hand tiredly over his face, seemingly deflated. "Gomen'nasai, Mira-nee. I just can't this year… I can't fake cheer, even if it will disappoint those kids that Santa isn't there."

"Then do it for _her_," Mira spoke bravely, tears in her eyes. "Just because she is gone from our sight, doesn't mean she's gone from our hearts! She is here with us in spirit, now and forever! How disappointed would she be to find that you can't go on anymore? You were her _hero_, Elfman! If you can find no other reason, do it for _Lisanna!"_

_Present Time_

"Did he end up going?"

Mira nodded. "He did! But only for Santa's midnight entrance. He didn't want to be merry that year, not without Lisanna, which I completely understand since I didn't really want to be merry either. He hasn't been to a Christmas or New Year's party since, except for Santa's appearance. This year though… He's actually _excited_ to play Santa again! Even though we don't have quite as many youngsters around here anymore, it's still tradition! Now that role is more or less just a good way for the Secret Santa gifts to be delivered, but it still warms my heart to see him so excited!"

"Ah, I was wondering about that!" Lucy mused.

"Wondering about what?"

Lucy turned. "Oh! Hi, Lisanna! We were just talking about the Christmas party. Mira was telling me about how your brother always plays Santa!"

She nodded. "He always loved doing that! Even though everyone – including the younger kids – knows it's him by now…"

Lucy laughed lightly, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"You know," Mira mused, "I think this Christmas will be the first in quite a few years that everyone will be together. Usually at least Gildarts is missing, but I know he's making a special effort to be back in time this year. And with so many new members…! I think this will be one Christmas celebration that Fairy Tail isn't likely to ever forget!"


	6. Erza: The First Time

**A/N: **Here's another one in the countdown to Christmas! (: Enjoy! (And don't forget to review *hint-hint*)

_Mood Music: _Somebody's Angel by Mandisa (even if it wasn't purposely on Gray's part... haha).

Disclaimer: A lot of shippings would be cannon if I owned it...

* * *

_The First Time_

"Thank you, miss! And have a very merry Christmas!"

"The same to you!" Erza bid as she pushed open the door to leave the small shop. She took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air before watching it float away in a white cloud before her eyes. It had taken more time and effort than she had thought, but she finally had the perfect present for Lucy! She crossed the street, heading for the shop Juvia had disappeared into when they had parted. The water mage was just coming out herself when Erza reached the entrance.

"Juvia is positive she has found the perfect present for Gray-sama!" she beamed.

Erza smiled. "I'm sure he'll love it, Juvia!"

"Juvia hopes so… It is her first Christmas in Fairy Tail after all."

Erza chuckled slightly as the two entered a small restaurant for dinner. "I still remember the first Christmas I spent in the guild. It wasn't long after I'd joined actually, so I still didn't really know anyone yet." She shook her head. "It was a day I will certainly never forget."

"What happened, Erza-san?"

"Well…"

_XX Years Earlier_

Erza sat alone on the river bank, staring out at the water with blank eyes. The air was frigid and easily cut through her thin coat, but she didn't care. 'Jellal…' she thought, 'Why… How did this happen?! You were my friend… Or at least you were supposed to be!'

She turned her head sharply as the voice of someone calling her name broke through her thoughts.

"Erza! You weren't at the party last night! Why?"

She let out a small huff. "I don't have to tell a _pervert _anything, thank you."

After glancing down to make certain he was still fully dressed, Gray frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "But it was the Christmas party. Everyone goes."

"Hypocrite. I heard you weren't there either."

Gray growled slightly. "I have my reasons."

"So do I. Maybe you should try not judging me without knowing them first."

Without another word, Gray plopped down on the frozen grass next to her.

"What are you doing? Go find your own riverbank!"

"Last I checked this one didn't belong to you. I can sit here if I want to. Look, I brought you a present; do you want it or not?"

Erza was stunned. "A… A present? For me?"

He nodded. "Even if I didn't intend to go, I figured I should at least do the whole 'Secret Santa' thing like everyone else. Since you weren't there last night, you didn't get it." He held out a small box. "I may not like this stupid holiday, but here you go anyway."

_Present Time_

Juvia stared at Erza. "Gray-sama was your Secret Santa for your first Christmas in Fairy Tail?"

She nodded, smiling warmly. "He made it unforgettable, to be sure. Even though he hated Christmas, he still went to the effort of buying me a gift and making sure that I got it." She twisted an old, slightly beat-up, dull silver ring from around the ring finger on her right hand. "It may not look like much now, but it means the world to me. This ring was the very first Christmas present I ever received." She handed it to Juvia. "I always wear it as a reminder of how, from the very beginning – even if I didn't want to admit it, I had friends in Fairy Tail. This ring, like my friendship with Gray, has been through Hell and back, and, while it may not be shiny and new anymore, it's worth so much more now that it has withstood the test of time. It will always be my most valuable possession."

As Juvia examined the ring closely, her eyes widened slightly. "Erza-san, did there used to be a design on it?"

She nodded again. "Little, blue flowers were etched into it when he gave it to me. I'm surprised you can still make them out, Juvia."

"Just barely," the water mage stated, handing the ring back to its owner, "but they are still there!"

Erza smiled, sliding the ring back onto her finger. "A lot of things fade and even disappear with time. I am so very fortunate that my friends have not."


	7. Come Together

**A/N: **Yo, minna! If you're still reading this, I am so freaking happy that you've followed it thus far! =D ... Just a strange thought: The weather for this chapter is totally opposite of the weather where I live... We're in a freaking blizzard warning! (And it'll be about the first snow we've gotten all year, which is also very strange...) My town is in, like, a bubble though; we never get snow when surrounding areas do, so I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens...

Special thanks to 4-Sweet-Lianna for reviewing! Seriously made my day! (See how easy it is to make me happy? ;))

_Mood Music: _Deck the Halls, Relient K version. ;)

Disclaimer: ...I think we have established that I don't own Fairy Tail...

* * *

_Come Together_

Lucy stepped out of her apartment building and took a deep breath of fresh air. They had certainly gotten lucky; the weather was wonderful today! The sun shone brightly above her, without a cloud in the sky, and barely a breeze to speak of. Yes, today was the perfect day for the guild's Caroling Party! She stepped up onto the wall next to the river as she usually did. And, as usual, she heard the typical call of the men on the river.

"Careful, Miss Lucy! Don't fall!"

"Hai, hai, hai!" she mumbled slightly ticked. Never once had she fallen off, after all!

The man laughed. "Merry Christmas, Miss Lucy!"

She stopped and stared after him as he followed the river away from her. Then she smiled. "Hai! You too!"

When she finally reached the guild building, almost everyone was already inside. She quickly found Erza in front of the stage, hands on hips, searching the lists hanging from the ceiling above the stage for her name.

"Ah! Lucy!" Erza spoke as way of greeting. "We'll get to work together today! We're on the team in the south section of the city with Levy, Cana, and some of the guys!"

Lucy nodded. "Great! When do we start?"

Erza glanced over the hall. "Actually, we can head over anytime we want. I think Cana and Mira already left…"

Lucy nodded with a smile as the two girls darted for the door, pulling Levy back out with them before the poor girl even made it to the stage area.

Gajeel slung an arm casually over Juvia's shoulders. "Guess we get to work in the same area of town. Though I'll admit that I don't really know how to go about it…"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia doesn't know either. Freed-san is with us though; maybe we should find him. Or maybe Lisanna-san. She would know, too, right?"

Gajeel nodded, looking over the hall. "Ah! Freed is still here. C'mon!"

While the others seemed to be happy, though, Gray was not pleased. "Jii-chan! I'm not working with that Fire Brain; he always destroys something!"

Makarov just sighed, offering the simplest solution. "Then work on the _opposite _side of the East section from Natsu!"

Within the hour, the entire guild had spread out over the town of Magnolia, joined by every member of the town, to decorate the streets. Strings of lights were wound around lamp posts and strung across the awnings of shops. Colorful garlands lined every window. The trees in the parks were soon decked out in popcorn balls and dried fruit garlands. By the time noon rolled in, there wasn't a nook or cranny that wasn't fitted for Christmas.

At one o'clock, everyone regrouped at Fairy Tail along with many members of the community to decorate the one building that hadn't been done yet: the guild. As was tradition, it was always left for last. Outside, the men hung lights and garlands from wherever they could make them stay! Inside, the women were also busy stringing up lights and other decorations as well as setting out center pieces on the tables. The children of Magnolia sat at the tables in the hall cutting snowflakes out of white, blue, and silver paper. Later, they would be hung from the ceiling.

Two hours passed, hardly noticed, before Natsu stuck his head in through the door. "Uhm. Can we steal Wendy for a moment?" Everyone turned to stare at the Dragon Slayer with a mixture of emotions ranging from 'What did you do?' to 'Who fell off a ladder this year?' to 'Oh no! Who's hurt?'. He cleared his throat. "Gray –" Juvia barely repressed a shriek – "accidently knocked into Elfman's ladder. I'm honestly not sure who's more injured. Elfman kind of squashed Gray on his way down…"

Wendy sighed, grabbing her coat. "I'm coming!"

Luckily, after Wendy came back into the building, the rest of the decorating continued and concluded without further incident – unless one would count Cana getting a nasty paper cut when she turned to helping the kids create snowflakes. They had just finished hanging the last of the snowflake cut-outs when the double doors burst open, the women of the town carrying in dish after dish of tasty-looking food.

"Alright, everyone!" Makarov announced from the stage. "The food has arrived! We shall feast and then – and then the singing shall commence!"

Everyone cheered as they moved for the tables. After so many hours of hard work, they were all famished!

"Erza-san," Wendy asked as she got in line behind her friend, "why does everyone call today a Caroling Party when half of it is decorating the town?"

"Master explained that to me once when I, too, wondered," she answered. "He told me that when the first master, Mavis, started the tradition, it _was _just caroling in the evening. The second master added in decorating the town." She shrugged. "I don't know why they didn't change the name of the day."

Lucy nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

Wendy smiled. "I guess it doesn't really matter. I've already had a lot of fun today!"

"Well, that is the point," Cana responded from behind her. "And it's not over yet!"

As everyone chowed down on his or her over-filled plate, Mira brought out hot chocolate to drink. Natsu and Gray were instantly all over the marshmallows.

"OW! My eye!"

"HA! Serves you right for pushing me into Elfman's ladder earlier!"

"It was an accident!"

"Oh, sure, it was... Haha! You missed!"

"OW! _Teme!"_

Gray laughed as he grabbed another handful of the puffed-up sugar. He instantly stopped, though, when a hand slammed into the back of his head.

"Both of you need to stop fighting! Sit down and eat!" Erza ordered.

"Hai!" they both chorused obediently.

As the feasting started to die down, Makarov once again took to the stage. "If I may have your attention, please! Right now, we need to all pitch in to clean up the hall. After that, we will go out into the streets! So, let's get everything done quickly!"

With everyone working together, it took only a matter of minutes to clean up the hall. Then, with Makarov in the lead, the members of Fairy Tail took to the streets along with members of the town who had stayed to feast with them. At the front of the pack, Mira started the first carol. "Jingle bells, jingle bells!"

The rest of the group quickly joined in with the song. "Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"

When the first song ended, Mira called Juvia out to start the second. She hesitated for a moment before singing out in a beautiful voice: "It came upon a midnight clear!"

"That glorious song of old! Of angels bending near the earth, to touch their harps of gold!"

When the song ended, Juvia was beaming. "Go on, Juvia!" Mira prompted. "Pick someone to choose the next song!"

She nodded. "Uhm… Juvia chooses… Gray-sama!"

Somewhere in the middle, Gray froze. "I don't think so! Gomen, Juvia, but I don't sing."

Gajeel slung an arm around the ice mage's shoulders. "Ah, c'mon! It's all in good fun!"

Gray groaned. "Fine…" He paused for a moment to think, a frown creasing his brow, before he finally thought of one. "Frosty the Snowman!"

"Was a very jolly soul! With a corn-cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal!"

"Good one, Gray!" Gajeel laughed when it ended. "I like that one!"

Gray could only stare at the Dragon Slayer. What? Gajeel liked a children's song?! Weird… "Erza!" he finally called out. "Your turn!"

Erza nodded, smiling, before busting out the first line. "One the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me!"

"A partridge in a pear tree! On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"

On and on the carols went, late into the night, one song after another, as Fairy Tail paraded throughout Magnolia, laughing and singing together. As they returned full-circle back the guild building, they sang one final song to end the night.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year!

"Good tidings to you  
Wherever you are  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a Happy New Year!

"We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year!"


	8. Levy: Winter Fun!

**A/N: **I'm afraid I must apologize twice for this chapter. The first time for this getting up so late: Gomen'nasai! And the second time because this really isn't my best work right here: Goman'nasai! I didn't have this written in advance like the previous ones so it really hasn't been edited as much as the others. Just be grateful I got it out at all between unearthing my car from the driveway and working. (Because, yes, it did snow yesterday!)

Special thanks to The-King-Crowley for adding this to his/her alerts! I love getting those messages in my email inbox. (:

_Mood Music: _Sleigh Ride; once again, Relient K's version. (:

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own Fairy Tail, there is something seriously wrong with you.

* * *

_Winter Fun!_

Levy skipped jovially through the lightly falling snow, humming softly to herself. Despite hating the cold, she loved winter! How that was possible, no one really understood, but it was true none-the-less. Despite hating the cold, she loved the feeling of the snow falling on her face, and she loved when the pond was frozen over enough to ice skate on it, and she loved how one of the farmers outside of town always brought in his horse and sleigh and, for just a small amount, would take the rider all over Magnolia!

She pushed open the door and entered the guild hall. Instantly, she spotted her friends and made a B-line for them. "Lu-chan! Juvia-chan!" she called as she approached them. "Isn't the weather just glorious today?"

"Personally, I think it's too cold," Lucy muttered with a shiver. "You sure look in a good mood though. What's up?"

"I thought we could go ice skating together today!" Levy beamed. "And then maybe go for a sleigh ride, too, since today is the day old farmer Jack is in town!"

Juvia gazed at her friend, eyes widening slightly. "Juvia thinks that sounds like a lot of fun! … But Juvia is afraid she doesn't know how to ice skate…"

"It's easy! I'll teach you, Juvia-chan!" Levy turned to her blonde friend. "Lu-chan? Are you going to come?"

"Well," Lucy sighed lightly. "I suppose so." She smiled. "It'll be fun!"

Levy nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go then!"

* * *

Erza glanced up from the novel she had been reading at the bar when the doors opened with a sudden blast of icy air. She smiled as she called out to them. "Where have you three been, eh? You look cold!"

"At the park," Levy answered with a laugh. "We were ice skating!"

"But then we saw some of the boys and ended up going sledding with them, too!" Lucy added.

"Gray-sama," Juvia added with a giggle, "thought it would be a grand idea to see how many of us we could get on one inner tube… It was so much fun!"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "How many people did you manage?"

"The most we could get to stay on all the way down the hill was thirteen!" Levy answered.

Erza's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lucy laughed. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Sounds like you had a great time!"

"Oh, we aren't even done yet!" Levy responded. "We just got cold and thought we'd come to get some hot chocolate from Mira. Then we're going to go find old farmer Jack!"

"Would you like to come, Erza-san?" Juvia asked. "It's perfect weather for a sleigh ride!"

Levy nodded. "You should, Erza! I've gone before, and it's so much fun! We even convinced some of the guys to come."

"Really?" she asked for a second time. "Well… Perhaps I will."

"Well, you think about it," Levy stated as she sat down, "while we warm up!"

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu called, waving his hand. "Over here!"

Lucy waved back as she, Levy, Juvia, and Erza headed his direction. Everyone else was already there, waiting, by the sleigh.

Farmer Jack tipped his hat back on his head slightly. "Quite the crew you've got here Levy-san! Should be a fun ride!"

They each pitched in a little then the seven mages climbed on the sleigh. "You know," Gray mused, "for all the years I've lived here, I don't think I've done this…"

"I don't think I have either," Erza commented.

Gajeel sat down on the end. "Can't say I ever have. But I've never had the opportunity…"

Levy beamed. "Then you all are in for a real treat!"

"All settled back there?" Jack's voice drifted back to them.

"Hai!" Levy called.

And with the snap of the reins, the sleigh flew forward into the snowy evening.

* * *

**A/N: **You get one at the end this time too! Haha, anyway... So the sledding thing, true story right there. No joke; I'm pretty sure my church youth group set a Winter Meltdown record... (:


	9. Lucy: Christmases Passed

**A/N: **I am getting less and less satisfied with these one-shots... *sigh* Ah well... Enjoy this bit of festiveness. (:

Special thanks to ElodieKumari94 for reviewing and to Thirteen Hadley and x Teru Teru Bozu for adding their favorites!

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

_Christmases Passed_

"As clingy as he's gotten since then," Cana whined to Mira across the bar, "that didn't mean I didn't want him here for Christmas! Argh!" Her head slammed into the bar. "He'll never back it back in this storm!"

"Don't lose hope, Cana," Mira comforted. "Christmas is still a few days away; I'm sure Gildarts will make it back in time! You know him – he never breaks a promise! Besides, the weather really isn't _that _bad…"

Lucy sighed from where she sat at one of the tables in the guild hall. As much as she had always loved Christmas, it was difficult for her to share in the joy that seemed to engulf the rest of the guild – including Gray. She hated to admit it, but she was almost a little relieved that she wasn't the only one who wasn't in a joyous mood.

"Lu-chan?"

The blonde turned her attention back to her friend. "Ah, gomen, Levy. What were you saying?"

Levy gave her a puzzled, searching look. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy looked away. "No… It's nothing…"

"You do realize you just contradicted yourself, right?" Levy asked as she leaned back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest.

Lucy stared at her friend for a moment, trying to figure out her reasoning. _Oh, _she finally realized after a moment, _either there isn't anything wrong, or 'it' is just nothing to worry about even though there is something wrong…_ She sighed. "I don't know, Levy… Everyone just seems to be so happy that Christmas is only a few days away, but, for some reason, I'm just _not._ I haven't really been happy around Christmas since my mom died; the day just wasn't the same without her."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It's not that my dad ever forgot about Christmas, or anything, but my mom was the one who always made it a truly happy season. We had servants and all, but my mom and I were always the ones to make all the Christmas cookies; she really loved making them. And decorating the house! After she passed away though… My dad still made sure the hall was decorated and that the cooks made cookies, but it wasn't the same. All Christmas amounted to after that was opening presents and a feast for dinner. Aside from that, it was just another day for my dad to get some work done."

"How sad…"

"Hm."

The two were silent for a moment before Levy spoke again. "This year will be different, Lucy. You'll see! It may not be exactly the same, but life has to go on, always changing, or nothing good can ever happen. In the same way, you have to take the bad with the good; if there were no bad things, then we wouldn't know when we are granted good things! Even though previous years haven't been great for you, this year will be festive and joyous; everyone one will be here – everyone in our Fairy Tail family! Just wait until the Christmas Eve Party, Lu-chan! It's impossible to not be happy!"

Lucy smiled at her friend. "Maybe so… You know what would help me feel more festive?"

"What?"

"The snow has lightened up a little, so I think we should go Christmas shopping! I still need to figure out what to get Cana for that Secret Santa thing, after all, and I still need presents for a few other people, too."

Levy nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go!"


	10. Cana: I'll Be Home for Christmas

**A/N: **Little bit happier with this one... And it is, once again, later than planned since I had to work all afternoon and hadn't written this in advance. Therefore, this has not been thoroughly profread; all mistakes are result of that: Gomen'nasai in advance because there are probably mistakes. (This chapter and the one before inspired by the amount of snow my hometown received a couple of days ago.) Enjoy. (:

Special thanks to ElodieKumari94 for reviewing and to LuvsManga for adding to his/her faves. (: (It may sound slightly pathetic, but, seriously, this is all it takes to make my day...)

_Mood Music: _Home for Christmas by -as strange as this may be I really used to love them when I was younger- N'Sync.

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now then we have a serious problem.

* * *

_I'll Be Home for Christmas_

The snow storm had somehow gotten worse over the night and into the next day – so bad had it gotten that the group of mages who had dared to venture out were now stuck in the guild building. Natsu had attempted to melt his way out to no avail; the storm had turned into quite possibly the worst blizzard that Magnolia had ever seen. But, the group had collectively decided, that the situation wasn't all bad; after all, the guild had rooms so they wouldn't be without a comfortable place to sleep, and since Mira was also one of the mages stuck there, they certainly wouldn't be without great food or drink.

And as long as the supply of marshmallows didn't run out, Gray and Natsu would, undoubtedly, provide the entertainment.

So, in the end, no one really seemed to mind being stuck at Fairy Tail. Except for one person.

Cana was inconsolable.

"Cana, dear," Mira tried, "at this rate, there won't be anything left in the entire guild within the hour… You really should at least pace yourself… Besides, just because it's storming, that doesn't mean that Gildarts won't be home in time for Christmas; after all, there is still three days. He'll be here."

Cana hiccupped. "It's not fair… The only year I really care if he's here, and he won't be…"

"Are you even listening to me?" Mira sighed, irritated.

"He was never here for Christmas," Cana continued, undeterred. "I always wanted him to be, even before he knew he was my father. Don't really know why since he didn't know, but I still did. I guess because then I could at least _pretend _I had my biological family around for the holidays…" She downed another glass. "Why can't he be here just this once?!"

Mira smacked the mage on the side of her head. "You just need to wait and see what happens. Gildarts has _never _broken a promise. So he _will _be here in time for the party the day after tomorrow. I don't think I need to tell you how much he cares about you, Cana; if I do, there is something wrong with you because it's as obvious as the snow falling from the sky outside. He will be here because he loves you. He wouldn't dream of letting you down and missing the first Christmas he can spend with you as your father. So _stop worrying so much!"_

"I can't help it," Cana hiccupped again.

Mira grinned. "So you _were _listening after all! And here I thought I was talking to a brick wall."

"It's hard to miss when you just keep yapping like that…"

"I wouldn't have to 'just keep yapping' if you'd actually listen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Cana sighed. "You really think he'll make it through?"

The waitress nodded firmly. "I know he will. You mean too much to him for him to miss."

Just then, the door banged open, an icy blast of frigid wind and snow cascading into the guild hall, freezing everyone to the bone instantly. As soon as the door closed, everyone turned to see who in his right mind would even attempt to make it to the guild in this weather, much less actually be _able _to make it there!

Cana's eyes widened slightly as she saw who stood just inside the door, shaking snow from his cloak.

Mira smiled widely. "Welcome back, Gildarts!"


	11. Mystogan: It's Not So Very Different

**A/N: **Gah! GOMEN'NASAI! I hope you can all forgive me for this exceptionally late update! In all honesty, I almost gave up on it... Then, I had a spur-of-the-moment inspiration and WAAAAALAAA! Originally, this chapter was supposed to be Wendy's, but I couldn't come up with anything good... Then I thought, 'I'll give the Exceeds a chapter!' but that didn't really work out either. So you get this. Which I am actually very pleased with (despite it being very short). (:

Special thanks to ElodieKumari94 for, once again, reviewing! But also to ... I could have swore there was somebody who added this to faves/alerts... Maybe I'm just losing my mind... Hm. I should probably find it if that's the case... (Uhm.. If I didn't somehow miss you, thank you!)

_Mood Music: _I'll Be Home for Christmas by Bing Crosby or sung by Josh Groban or Micheal Bublé (I think I spelled that right? Too lazy to look XP) or anyone else. (Not a perfect fit, but it works well enough!) (:

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

_I__t's Not So Very Different_

Mystogan – or, rather, Edolas' Jellal – gazed out over the rebuilt city. The snow was softly falling down, settling on the pavement, the houses, the shoulders of those hurrying home after a last-minute trip to the store. He sighed, vaguely wondering what his old friends in Earthland were doing to celebrate the holiday. He honestly had no idea as he had never been there, always too busy protecting unsuspecting cities from the anima. But this year would be different from the rest – he was home now, after all, back where he rightfully belonged.

And it was all thanks to his comrades – his _nakama_ – back on Earthland. Because of them, everything could be set right with time. The country's magic may be completely gone, but the fighting spirit of the people was not. The capital had already been completely rebuilt, and the 'return to a new normal' as he was calling it would start on Christmas Day!

Everything was already set. The great hall had been decked out in bright reds, greens, and silvers; the tables, set to accommodate whoever could make the journey to the capital. The nation would come together on Christmas Day, and on Christmas Day their 'new normal' could truly begin!

A world without magic, they were.

But they would not be defeated by its absence!

Jellal smiled to himself as he turned to head back inside. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, sending out a silent word through the silent night with the silent hope that perhaps someone in Earthland could hear him. _Arigato, mina!_

* * *

Wendy suddenly jerked her head around, eyes wide.

"Wendy?" Erza asked, mid-sentence, in concern. "Something wrong?"

Wendy turned back to the older mage. "No… Not exactly, Erza-san. I just swore I heard someone whispering to me, that's all."

"Oh?" Erza cocked her head to one side in question.

"Hai," Wendy spoke, looking slightly confused herself. "But all it said was _'Thank you, everyone'_…"


	12. Christmas!

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, mina!

WARNING: Unintentional Gruvia. Gomen'nasai. *Sweatdrop* But it was slightly necessary since Juvia is his Secret Santa...

_Mood Music: _Well, I was listening The VeggieTales Christmas CD when I started writing this (yes, we have had that one for a _very _long time!) and then it turned into one of the Chipmunks Christmas CD's (yes, that one too!). Really though, I would say that It Feels Like Christmas from A Muppet Christmas Carol is really the song for this chapter. (:

Disclaimer: I suppose it's not wrong to ask Santa for the rights for Christmas, right? ... Right?

* * *

_Christmas!_

Erza rushed into the guild followed closely by Gray, Natsu, and Lucy, all of them slightly out of breath. "We aren't late, are we?"

Mira smiled brightly at the group. "Not at all! The last of the sugar cookies just came out of the oven, so we haven't started yet. You're just in time!"

Gray breathed a sigh of relief. "Good… Wouldn't want to miss out, after all!"

"Lucy, why don't you help me bring everything out from the kitchen," Mira requested as she headed for the door to the back room.

Lucy nodded. "Hai!"

As Mira wheeled out one cart filled with sugar cookies of all shapes and sizes and Lucy wheeled out a second cart laden with home-made frosting and sprinkles and anything else one could think of to decorate with, Master Makarov took to the stage. "Members of Fairy Tail! It is now time to begin our annual Christmas Eve Party! The first event of the day is the cookie decorating contest! Your judges for this year are Mirajane, Levy, and Gildarts! Good luck to you all!"

Gray grinned evilly. "So it's a contest, eh? Natsu! Accept defeat! My cookie will defeat your cookie!"

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "As if, Popsicle!"

Lucy slapped her hand to her face. "Does everything have to be a contest to decide who is better between those two?"

Erza laughed. "In a word: yes! C'mon; let's go chose our cookie to decorate."

An hour later, with sprinkles and frosting smudged across the tables, all the cookies had finally been submitted to the three judges. Gray and Natsu both wore smug smiles, confident that their cookie would win over the other person's. However…

"Alright, everyone!" Makarov spoke from the stage. "The judges have made their decisions! Most Creative goes to –" he paused to open an envelope – "Bisca for her Christmas tree creation! Most Unusual goes to –" he opened another envelope – "Gajeel! According to the judges, 'you have to see it to believe it!' And now, for the prestigious I-wouldn't-dare-eat-it-because-it-looks-like-a-decoration award! This year's winner is – " he paused more dramatically this time as he opened the envelope – "newcomer to the guild, Juvia!"

"Juvia won?!" Juvia shrieked.

Across the room Natsu and Gray shared the same downtrodden, disheartened expression.

"W-we both… lost," Gray mumbled darkly.

"Aye~…"

Erza walked up behind them both, clapping them on the shoulder and sticking her head between theirs. "But you both had fun, yes?" she asked with a smile. "And don't you dare deny it, because I saw the two of you going at it! Besides, there's always next year."

The two brightened at this. "Next year you're going down, Snowman!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Lizard Boy!"

"Alright, everyone!" Makarov quickly called the guild's attention back to the stage. "At this very moment, Elfman, Gildarts, and Laxus are out finding a tree for our hall. As soon as they return, we will begin decorating it, so don't go too far or you'll miss out. But I know you all won't; Mira is brewing hot chocolate and apple cider as we speak!" As if on cue, Mira emerged from the kitchen with said drinks, earning a cheer from the entire guild.

Half of an hour later, with everyone drunk on cider and hot chocolate, the three dispatched men returned, carrying with them a giant tree. As soon as the door had opened, with Gildarts in the lead, the guild cheered yet again. The tree was stood next to the stage, where the boxes upon boxes of tree decorations had been stacked on the platform. As soon as the tree was upright, everyone left what remained in his or her mug and mobbed around the tree, passing around boxes while the lights and garlands began to be wound around the tree. Then out came the colored glass balls, the gold wire ornaments that encased gems of all shapes and sizes in the forms of stars and little trees and candy canes, and the tinsel!

With everyone working together, the tree was soon decorated from top to bottom, with only the star for the top remaining to be placed. Makarov looked out over the crowd of his 'brats,' trying to decide who would hold the honor. They had gained so many new members since the last Christmas and not one of them was more special to him than another. But then he smiled. He knew just who to choose. "Lucy," he called out above the hubbub, "how would you like to place the star on top of the tree this year?"

Lucy could only stare at the guild master, wide-eyed. She had already heard from Natsu and Erza that placing the star on the top of the tree was considered a huge honor in Fairy Tail. _"It's like the ornaments symbolize all of the members in Fairy Tail; that's we all work together to put them on," _Erza had told her. _"But the tree topper… That's special. There is only one of those. It's difficult to have a properly decorated tree without something on the top; it holds the tree together in a sense, just like a guild is held together by the bonds shared between the members. It's a very symbolic thing, to have the master choose you to place the topper on the tree." _She smiled slightly in awe. "Me, Master? Are you sure?"

He nodded once. "You may not realize it, Lucy Heartfillia, but you mean a lot to the members of this guild, if the whole mess with Phantom Guild awhile back wasn't enough proof for you. You truly are a part of what makes the _heart _of Fairy Tail."

Her smile widened, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, as she nodded. Charle picked up the 'star' – which was actually the Fairy Tail symbol – and handed it to Lucy before she and Happy lifted Lucy into the air so she could reach the top of the tree. As soon as the topper was in place, the tree burst into light! Everyone cheered as Lucy was placed back on the ground.

Makarov smiled. "Well done, child."

* * *

The afternoon was passed outdoors for most, with snowball fights and building snowmen and making angels in the snow. But come evening, every member of the guild could be found in the guild hall, stuffing themselves with the grand Christmas feast that had been prepared. Turkey and ham, sweet potato casserole and mashed potatoes with gravy, fruit salads and wild rice, pumpkin pie and magic flan cake – all washed down with sweet apple cider or hot chocolate.

Evening had finally arrived on the Eve of Christmas.

There wasn't a single, solitary soul in the building who was not filled with joy of Christmas!

Carols played as the members feasted and drank to their heart's content. For it truly was a time of happiness in the guild!

And then, with fifteen minutes left until the stroke of midnight, Elfman and Mirajane quietly slipped out of the main hall into one of the back rooms.

"All the Secret Santa gifts are in, right?" Elfman asked in a hushed voice.

Mira nodded. "All present." She paused as her brother gave her a weird look. "…No pun intended," she added sheepishly.

He smirked. "It feels good to celebrate again, doesn't it?"

"Hai," she answered with a soft smile. "But you'd better hurry; it's almost midnight!"

As the countdown began in the main hall, Elfman slipped his Santa hat on and grabbed the bag of presents. At the stroke of midnight, he made his entrance at the top of the stairs. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" The guild cheered as he descended the steps and began to hand out the Secret Santa gifts, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas as he did so.

From across the room, Gajeel watched as Levy opened her present. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her eyes grow wide and heard her squeal in delight; thanks to Lucy's help, he had obviously chosen the right book.

Natsu had 'accidently' given himself away to Lisanna; she knew whom her present from, but neither particularly cared.

Lucy could be seen in one corner of the hall, making a contract with the new Spirit of the key she had received. If she ever found out who had given her this gift, she would be forever indebted to the person. It may not have been a Zodiac key, but it _was _one she had been looking for for a very long time!

Erza approached a nervous looking Juvia. "Don't worry, Juvia; I'm sure he'll love your gift!"

"Juvia certainly hopes so," she replied, fidgeting. "Gray-sama hasn't opened it yet…"

Erza followed the water mage's gaze to where Gray was sitting at one of the tables with Natsu and Lisanna. He wore a frown as she gently shook the package next to his ear. Erza chuckled. "Trying to guess before he opens it, I guess. Just be patient. His curiosity will get the better of him eventually."

After another minute of the two girls watching discreetly, Gray finally peeled back a corner of the wrapping paper. Opening the box, his eyes widened slightly. He pulled out an icy blue lacrima crystal. Setting it gently on the table, he pulled out the note that had been folded up underneath. It read:

_Gray:  
You have done so much to help me; I couldn't help but to return the favor. This particular crystal enhances the abilities of the ice mage in its possession – at least that's what the shop keeper told me, anyway. Even if it doesn't, though, I hope it will always remind you that you mean the world to me if to no one else._

"AHAHAHAHA! Gray! You're blushing!"

Gray snapped his head up at the Dragon Slayer's words. "I-I am not!"

Across the room, Erza beamed at Juvia. "I told you he would like it."

All around the guild hall, people were opening their present, some gushing at the marvelousness of it, some cringing and wondering what in the world the person must have been thinking. But, in the end, the presents didn't really matter. They were placed away in pockets or bags and set aside to continue in the fellowship they all shared.

Finally, around two o'clock, Makarov broke up the party just like he always did. He mounted the stage, looking out over all of his children. "The guild hall will be closed for the duration of Christmas Day, in keeping with the tradition of going home and being with family. However, if anyone gets lonely on this day, my door is always open, and I would not mind in the least! Merry Christmas to you all, my children!"

Elfman, still dressed as Santa, mounted back to the top of the steps from which he had descended hours before. And, as was tradition, he called out from the top, hand held high in typical Fairy Tail fashion, "Merry Christmas to all!"

With hands held high, the guild responded. "And to all a good night!"


	13. BONUS

**A/N: **Because I love you all for reading and reviewing and adding to your faves/alerts! This is the season of giving after all, right?

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS,**** MINA!**_

_The Twelve Days of Christmas - FAIRY TAIL STYLE!_

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my guildmates gave to me:

Twelve Zodiac Keys

Eleven Defeated Villains

Ten Saint Wizards

Nine Flying Fish

Eight qualifying teams

Seven Years on Tenroujima

Six Dragon Slayers

Five Flying Cats

Four S-Class jobs

Three Fairy Spells

Two Icy Strippers

And a brand new guild building!


End file.
